CarveEd Turkeys
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Another holiday-themed EENE.


Carve-Ed Turkeys  
  
Note: This EENE fan-fiction takes a glance at Rolf's Old World customs. The Eds try their best to understand him, and find themselves confused again...However; the spirit of the season overcomes all !  
  
Chapter 1—A Break from Education  
  
Eddy wasn't the type to finish his homework on time, but he wanted to have everything complete before Thanksgiving break. Fortunately, he had completed all of the hard work and knew that his determination would pay off. His head fell flat upon his desk. He was exhausted. "I've been hangin' around Double D way too long...", he thought, almost out loud. His phone rang and he answered it. Both Ed and Double D had called him. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving Break ?", Double D questioned. "Stuffing ! I can't wait to have stuffing, and cranberry relish, and mashed potatoes with GRAVY !", Ed said, being hyperactive as usual. "Sheesh, Ed ! Calm down ! Been eating too many cookies again ?", Eddy said, laughing obnoxiously. "Well, I am going to go to Grandma's house again this year. The whole family will be there. How about you, Eddy ?", Double D answered.  
  
"Same as you. And the same thing for Ed too because I can still hear him babbling about snacks and pies and junk.", Eddy responded, unknowingly rolling his eyes at Ed's incessant talk of the Thanksgiving feast. "We'll all have a free day afterwards. I was thinking we could have a video game tournament and go see a movie. How does that grab you ?", Double D inquired. "Movie ! Movie good for Ed !", Ed shouted, full of enthusiasm. "A resounding 'yes' from the third party I see.", Double D said, giggling. "Yep ! And, I'll be joining you. This will be great ! We'll meet say... Around 9:00 AM and then see the movie at 1:00.", Eddy stated. "Alright, bring it on, Mister !", Ed said, full of vigor. After that, all three phones were hung up in unison and the Eds went back to their usual tasks.  
  
Chapter 2—Rolf's Confusion  
  
After a full meal during Thanksgiving Day, the Eds, in their respective places of celebration, found themselves too full to do anything else but relax on the couch and watch It's A Wonderful Life on TV. They always slept through it and weren't bothered during their slumbers by their younger cousins. When the festivities were through, the Eds returned home and almost went directly to bed when Eddy noticed Rolf walking along the sidewalk kicking a rock aimlessly. He looked frustrated by something. Double D, being the inquisitive type, decided to confront him. "What seems to be troubling you, Rolf ?", Double D questioned, concerned for Rolf's wellbeing. "It is this Thanksgiving Day hullabaloo. Rolf does not understand the meaning of this holiday. In Rolf's Old Country, we celebrate a day similar to it. But we do not eat this strange bird, we have pheasant and duck and goose. Plus we enjoy the sea cucumber of Rolf's family tradition in many different recipes.", Rolf said, looking rather disheartened. "We have some duck leftover at home if you would like some. Thanksgiving is all about being thankful for what we have. I know I'm not familiar with your customs Rolf but please give this a chance. I'm sure you'll grow to like it in time.", Double D offered. Eddy curiously came outside as well, and Ed followed, not to be a pest, but to actually help out. "Seeing as to Rolf has not eaten and is rather peckish... I agree to join the Ed boys.", Rolf said, beginning to smile again. Together, the other Eds followed Double D and Rolf to his house and watched in surprise and amazement as Double D served some carved duck.  
  
Chapter 3—Friendship, the Universal Concept  
  
Rolf was beginning to understand more and more the cultures of Americans. Yet, he would always find the "New World" as he called it very strange. One day, he would visit the Old Country again and have the chance to see his village and its bouquet of interesting people. But, he didn't miss home that much. Being in Peach Creek had become easier for him, especially since he met the "better check your wallet Ed Boys". He was reluctant to admit it, but the three were actually rather good friends despite the fact they were troublemakers most of the time. Yet, he found himself happier than he had ever been. He thanked the Eds. But then he wanted to know if they were doing anything tomorrow. Eddy felt like whacking his head senselessly against something at that moment. He gave Double D the 'evil eye' as a way of saying, "Why is it always our luck to draw in strange guys like Rolfie-Boy here ? Why can't we just enjoy a normal afternoon of game-play ?" Double D didn't look like he was effected by Eddy's so-called 'intimidating' glances. Ed was oblivious to the entire situation. He didn't really care, since he was stuffed from Thanksgiving Dinner. It was then the Eds parted ways and Rolf went on his merry way home with a slight spring in his step. It would be interesting to enjoy some "American culture" for once, and he didn't do that very often.  
  
Chapter 4—Let the Games Begin !  
  
Together, the Eds faced off against Rolf and he continued to beat them, and he had claimed he had never touched a joystick ! "Ha-ha-ho ! Rolf has been kicking your kiesters !", Rolf said, boasting. He applauded and raised his clasped hands into the air, celebrating yet another victory. For a European he was full of himself, but the only person that had been bothered by that was Eddy. Eddy had never been a good sport when it came to being beaten. He always wanted to be the one to win but his feeling of frustration immediately melted away when Double D announced that it was time to head to the movies. Eddy's face brightened. It would be good to stuff himself with popcorn and candy while seeing a stupendous movie that practically the rest of America was ranting about. As quickly as they could, Ed hopped on his bike and hauled the others along with him to the theatre.  
  
Epilogue  
  
After seeing the movie, the Eds couldn't stop talking about it. Rolf didn't understand the meaning in the film. He was rather confused about the plot, but there really wasn't any plot in the movie anyway. He laughed when Double D explained the fact that Shanghai Knights was merely entertainment, not built up for plot value. Besides, it was a sequel to Shanghai Noon and seeing that made Shanghai Knights make more sense. But, he had enjoyed it. Moreover, he had learned the meaning of Thanksgiving Day. He thanked the Eds for being such good friends to him. Eddy didn't want to admit it, but he actually enjoyed learning from Rolf as well. Indeed, Double D's insatiable love for knowledge was contagious. He even let Rolf borrow some leftover turkey in the afternoon after they had enjoyed a movie. Eddy simply slept on the couch and enjoyed a long sleep. Ed fell asleep watching a monster-movie marathon on TV, and Double D fell asleep reading one of his newest books. The holiday had taught them all something very special, the value of friendship and the fact that it spread across cultural boundaries. They would carry this lesson throughout their adult lives and for as long as they drew breath. It would always be something worth being thankful for.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt November 1, 2002 


End file.
